Hai :)
by Ezimhlophe
Summary: Untuk reader tersayang...


Hai…

:)

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan saya?

Mungkin dalam hati kalian ada sebagian yang menjawab,

 _"siapa lu?! Penting ya?"_

Atau ada juga yang ngebatin,

 _"IYA INGAT! Yang ff nya belom kelar tapi malah kabur. Ngilang entah kemana. Nggak tanggung jawab!"_

Iya.. iya…

Itu saya.

Nggak penting sih sebenarnya, mau diingat apa nggak.

Langsung saja ke tujuan utama saya.

Saya disini hanya ingin memberikan sepatah dua patah kata yg menjadi alasan mengapa saya tiba-tiba hilang dan menghapus semua tulisan abal-abal saya. Biarpun saya nggak yakin juga masih ada yang mampir apa nggak di akun ini :")

Jujur, pada awalnya saya sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan. Saya ngebatin,

 _'Ngilang ya udah sih, ngilang aja. Ngapain musti kasih penjelasan. Toh sama-sama mengecewakan bagi para reader kalau isinya juga bukan update-an'_.

Tapi… saya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab jika saya tidak mengatakan beberapa hal ini kepada teman-teman semua.

Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa keadaan negara kita yang semakin…

 **miris**.

.

.

Well…

Bagi yang membaca semua tulisan saya (dan jika kalian ingat), pasti kalian tau kalau saya tidak pernah menulis fic dengan genre "Yaoi". Saya menulis genre bromance, dan yang paling jauh GS.

Mengapa?

Karena saya, dengan sadar 'TAHU', bahwa cerita yg demikian dilarang oleh kepercayaan dan keyakinan yang saya pegang. Dan jika saya melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan ajaran saya, maka jelas… saya berdosa.

 _"kan udah dirubah jadi GS? Jadi nggak papa dong"_

 _"cuman bromance elah! Ribet amat!"_

Iya… iya..

bentar ya.

Saya jelasin.

Awalnya saya merasa,

 _'ah… nggak dosa. Kan udah jdi GS'_ atau _'Cuma bromance kok, nggak masalah'_.

Iya.. saya merasa biasa aja.

Saya nggak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Nggak memikir kan efek samping.

Nggak mikir dampak ke depan gimana.

Nggak berfikir kalau sebagian besar yang membaca tulisan saya mungkin berada di usia sekolah, yang mana pada tahap ini kalian masih sangat mudah terpengaruh.

Dek… yang lagi baca ini, kamu SMP? SMA? Atau malah, SD?!

Kamu… anak kuliah? Sama dong #halah

 _Yang anak kuliah, terutama jurusan pendidikan atau psikologi jelas tau gimana psikologi perkembangan anak. Masa-masa mereka rawan. terutama dengan semakin canggih teknologi._

Nggak berfikir kalau tulisan-tulisan saya dapat 'menggiring' dan 'mempengaruhi' para reader untuk **menyukai** hal-hal yang **tidak sepantasnya** untuk disukai.

Nggak berfikir kalau keadaan masyarakat di lingkungan kita sekarang mulai liberal. Dimana hal-hal tabu mulai dianggap **biasa**. Dari hal yang 'biasa' tersebut, berubah menjadi ' **wajar** '.

Dimana hubungan sesama jenis… mulai dianggap biasa.

.

.

.

Kalian pernah mikir nggak, misalnya kalian suka hubungan boy x boy gitu.

Terus kalian punya saudara laki-laki… kalian siap kalau ternyata saudara laki-laki kalian itu punya hubungan sesama jenis? Bisa bayangin gimana perasaan orang tua kalian?

SAYA SIH NGGAK…

 _"Kaitan nya dimana coba?"_

Well, apapun yang kita tanam… itulah yang kita petik.

Karma is exist.

.

.

.

 _"Ya udah sih, selama kita nggak berbuat seperti mereka, kita nggak dosa. Nggak dirugikan juga"_

Yakin nggak rugi?

Untuk teman-teman ku yang muslim, kalian pasti tahu dengan kisah Nabi Luth dan bagaimana azab yang diberikan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Untuk teman-teman ku yang non-muslim, kalian bisa cari penelitian terkait dampak hubungan sesama jenis. Tumpah ruah di mbah gugel :")

.

.

.

.

Kenapa saya tiba-tiba menulis seperti ini, padahal saya ngilang udah lumayan lama?

Karena saya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab.

Dari Abu Sa'id Al Khudri r.a berkata

" _Saya mendengar Rasulullah s.a.w. bersabda: "Siapa yang melihat kemungkaran maka rubahlah dengan tangannya, jika tidak mampu maka rubahlah dengan lisannya, jika tidak mampu maka (tolaklah) dengan hatinya dan hal tersebut adalah selemah-lemahnya iman._ "

Dampak dari 'tamparan' yang didapat saat melihat video di u tube + membaca tulisan dengan judul **Terakhir** by Pirad di ffn.

Teman-teman, bisa mampir ke sana. Disana mbak Pirad ngejelasin nya lebih 'ngena'

Btw, Saya nggak kenal mbak Pirad. Nemu tulisan nya pun karena keisengan beberapa bulan yang lalu. (Salah satu alasan yang semakin membuat saya bulat untuk berhenti ngetik ff).

Maaf jika saya telah membuat para reader kecewa.

Saya sayang kalian, karena itu saya menulis demikian (biarpun saya nggak tau, teman-teman nangkep maksud dari tulisan saya apa nggak).

Salam.

.

.

.

.

PS:

Untuk teman virtual yg sudah kuanggap adek sendiri..

yang jago nulis angsta, dulu punya kapal yang penghuni nya amat jarang (dan malah berakhir ditinggal out), dan sensitif sama angka 8… Semoga selalu sehat ya dek


End file.
